


Sexy Love

by Reiha



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, F/M, Gen, Lingerie, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Wedding Night
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:37:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8881648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiha/pseuds/Reiha
Summary: Malam ini, adalah malam yang ditunggu-tunggu setelah hampir dua minggu lebih Johan berurusan dengan berbagai kejuaraan yang melibatkan nama Duel Monsters di dalamnya; malam pertama dengan istrinya tercinta.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Mencoba peruntungan nulis di fandom GX hehe~
> 
> Warning: OC, OOC, possible typos, konten tidak sesuai untuk anak di bawah umur

Angin malam sayup-sayup berhembus di pesisir pantai, membuat bel-bel mungil yang tergantung di pintu masuk hotel menari-nari dan menyanyikan melodi yang terdengar agak sedikit nyaring. Bulan bersinar dengan terang, sosoknya yang cemerlang terpantul di atas permukaan air laut yang tak terbatas dan tanpa cela.

Di dalam kamar hotel bernomor 701 yang pencahayaannya diatur hingga terlihat sedikit remang, Johan Andersen tengah duduk menunggu di atas ranjang berlapis sprei berwarna merah hati. Malam ini, adalah malam yang ditunggu-tunggu setelah hampir dua minggu lebih Johan berurusan dengan berbagai kejuaraan yang melibatkan nama _Duel Monsters_ di dalamnya; malam pertama dengan istrinya tercinta, Yukari.

 Johan berusaha mengingat-ingat apa saja yang dia lakukan selama dua minggu belakangan. Di sela-sela kesibukannya, Johan mencuri-curi waktu untuk benar-benar mempersiapkan dirinya secara lahir dan batin, bahkan dia sampai menulis _list_ panjang berisikan daftar wejangan dari teman-temannya yang sudah lebih dulu menikah.

 _Lingerie, cek. Mood, cek. Pengaturan suasana, cek. Oke, aku sudah siap,_ Johan berkata dalam hati. Dia sudah meninggalkan _deck_ -nya di rumah sebelum datang kemari bersama Yukari, jadi sekarang dia hanya bersiul-siul kecil untuk mengusir kebosanan.

“Johan, _ano_ … Maaf ya, sudah menunggu lama…”

“Ah, tidak, tidak!” Johan cepat-cepat berbalik ke arah kamar mandi ketika mendengar suara istrinya. “Kau sudah selesai ganti baju? Coba aku liha—”

Kalimat Johan terputus setelah melihat sosok Yukari yang berdiri di depan kamar mandi, sudah berganti pakaian. Yukari kini mengenakan _babydoll lingerie_ berwarna hitam dengan tali _spaghetti_ yang penuh renda dan terbuka di bagian perut. Di paha kanannya melingkar sebuah _garter_ yang nampaknya masih satu set dengan _lingerie_ tersebut. Dan yang paling mengejutkan, bagian dadanya terlihat lebih penuh dari biasanya.

“ _A-ano_ … T-tolong jangan menatapku seperti itu…” kata Yukari sambil berusaha menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya. “I-ini… _Lingerie_ yang kau belikan ini agak sedikit sempit di bagian dada, jadi…”

Johan masih membisu. Sepasang mata hijaunya masih belum terlepas dari sosok Yukari yang kini berjalan ke arahnya. Sesaat Johan sempat tidak percaya; benarkah itu istrinya? Benarkah kalau gadis yang berada di hadapannya itu bukanlah _spirit_ yang muncul dari sebuah _monster card_?

Namun setelah tangan mereka saling bersentuhan, Johan sangat mengenali kelembutan kulit gadis itu. Gadis yang ada di hadapannya benar-benar Yukari; fakta yang membuat jantung Johan berdegup lebih kencang dan darahnya berdesir lebih cepat.

“ _Ano_ … Terima kasih karena sudah mengajakku kemari,” ucap Yukari malu-malu, wajahnya memerah tipis. “Aku senang… Karena akhirnya aku bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua saja denganmu…”

“Yukari…”

Johan mendorong tubuh Yukari perlahan hingga gadis itu terbaring di atas ranjang. Yukari nampak bingung, tapi sejenak kemudian gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Johan menyingkirkan beberapa helai anak rambut yang menutupi mata Yukari, dan dia terkejut menemukan sepasang mata berwarna merah menggoda itu basah oleh air mata.

“Yukari?”

“Maaf… Tapi, aku menangis bukan karena takut,” Bibir merah Yukari meliuk membentuk sebuah senyum lembut. “Aku… tidak tahu harus berkata apa, dan ketika sadar… Mataku sudah basah.”

Pandangan mereka bertemu, saling berkirim sinyal rindu untuk satu sama lain. Seolah tak cukup, bibir mereka bertemu dalam kecupan-kecupan kecil yang berubah menjadi ciuman manis dalam rangka memastikan cinta mereka terhadap satu sama lain. Tangan Yukari melingkar di leher Johan, terhanyut di dalam ritmenya.

“Yukari…”

“Y-ya…?”

Johan menelan ludah. Tidak ada kata terucap dari bibirnya, hanya tangannya bergerak melepas kait penahan yang berada di bagian depan _lingerie_ yang dipakai Yukari. Segera setelah kait tersebut lepas, Johan menyentuh buah dada yang tersaji tepat di depan matanya.

“Oh…!”

“Ke-kenapa?” Johan panik, buru-buru dia menjauhkan tangannya.

Yukari menggelengkan kepala. “Tidak apa-apa… Cuma geli…”

Johan lupa kalau tubuh Yukari sangatlah sensitif. Terakhir kali dia tidak sengaja menyentuh payudara Yukari, dia dihadiahi pukulan refleks penuh cinta di kepala dan tatapan tajam menusuk dari calon kakak iparnya. Kali ini, Yukari nampak menahan diri; dia terlihat sangat ingin menikmati malam ini.

“Johan, kalau kau mau sentuh, tidak apa-apa…”

Lampu hijau. Johan kembali menyentuh payudara Yukari yang tak tertutup sehelai benang pun, merasakan bantalan kenyal itu bergerak sedikit mengikuti sentuhan tangannya. Johan semakin penasaran, kali ini diremasnya payudara Yukari perlahan tanpa meninggalkan kuncup kecil yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di dalam mulutnya. Yukari mulai gelisah, selangkangannya mulai terasa basah karena rangsangan yang diberikan Johan. Gadis itu menggesek-gesekkan pahanya untuk menyembunyikan fakta kalau dia mulai bernafsu, tapi percuma saja karena Johan ternyata sudah tahu.

“Kau sudah tidak sabar, sayang?”

“Uhh…” Rona kemerah-merahan kembali mewarnai wajah Yukari, malu karena ketahuan.

“Sini, aku lihat dulu.”

Tanpa mengindahkan protes dari Yukari, Johan langsung menarik turun celana dalam berwarna hitam yang menjadi pertahanan terakhir Yukari. Ini adalah kali pertama Johan melihat apa yang ada di balik rok dengan warna-warna manis nan lembut favorit Yukari, dan dia kembali terdiam. Jantung berdegup semakin kencang, memompa birahi yang mulai naik perlahan-lahan.

“J-Johan, kau sedang apa? I-itu bukan untuk tontonan!” Pekik bernada protes dari Yukari langsung menyadarkan Johan yang untuk sejenak, pikirannya melayang entah ke mana.

“Eh, maaf, maaf…” Johan mengusap tengkuknya dengan kikuk, tapi tak lama kemudian pria muda berambut biru kehijauan itu sudah mulai beraksi lagi. Dirabanya bibir tebal yang masih tertutup rapat itu, mencari celah yang akan menjadi jalannya nanti. Rintihan gelisah dari istrinya membuat konsentrasi Johan terpecah, hingga dia tak sengaja menyentuh tempat yang salah.

“A-aduh! Johan, sakit… bukan di situ…” keluh Yukari, sorot matanya terlihat sedikit kesal.

“Ma—maaf! A-aku melamun tadi… Sabar ya, sayang…”

Setelah yakin kalau konsentrasinya tidak akan buyar seperti tadi, Johan melanjutkan pencariannya. Hatinya sedikit bersorak ketika akhirnya dia menemukan jalannya, dan jari pertama pun masuk.

 _Hangat_ , itulah kesan pertama Johan terhadap tubuh Yukari. Dinding intim yang berdenyut pelan seakan memberi tahu kalau tubuh Yukari sudah menanti kedatangannya, namun Johan belum terlalu yakin. Instingnya mengatakan kalau masih ada lagi yang harus dia lakukan. Jari kedua pun masuk, disusul dengan jilatan lembut pada klitoris Yukari.

“Ahh…”

Erangan nikmat Yukari semakin membakar birahi Johan, dan kali ini yang di bawah tidak ingin ketinggalan. Celana yang mulai menyempit adalah pertanda kalau batang kejantanannya tidak ingin dikurung lebih lama lagi, dan Johan tidak punya pilihan lain. Untung saja malam ini dia memakai piyama yang mudah dibuka, jadi tinggal dipelorotkan saja.

Rona merah di wajah Yukari semakin menjadi-jadi ketika tak sengaja melihat batang milik suaminya yang sudah berdiri tegak. Matanya membelalak; separuh kaget karena Johan ternyata cukup jantan meski penampilan luarnya bak malaikat, dan separuh lagi khawatir. Was-was. _Memangnya Johan seyakin apa kalau monster itu bisa masuk_ , kira-kira begitulah isi hati Yukari. Namun tak bisa dipungkiri, meski was-was, Yukari tetap menginginkan Johan memasukkan tombak perkasa itu ke dalam lubang surganya.

“Sudah siap ‘kan, sayang?” tanya Johan, berusaha memastikan. “Err… Kau tidak usah panik, pasti muat kok…”

 _Sial_ , Yukari mengumpat dalam hati. Apa yang dia pikirkan mudah sekali terbaca lewat ekspresi wajahnya. “K-kalau kau bilang begitu… M-masukkan saja…”

Johan tersenyum setelah mendapat persetujuan dari istrinya. Ditindihnya tubuh Yukari, untuk sementara membiarkan batang kejantanannya bertemu dan saling bergesek dengan bibir labia istrinya. Desah nafas yang berbalut kenikmatan menjadi satu-satunya yang dapat didengar di dalam kamar.

“Hh… Yukari…” Johan mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Yukari yang berada di bawah kuasanya, di matanya tersirat kalau dia menginginkan lebih. “Aku… Tidak tahan lagi…”

Tanpa dinyana, Yukari juga sama tidak sabarnya. Kedua tangannya merangsek ke selangkangan, membukakan jalan untuk Johan. “A-aku juga tidak tahan lagi… Johan, masukkan saja…”

Setelah mendapat undangan dari Yukari, Johan tidak membuang waktu lagi. Tak mau menyakiti gadis itu, Johan mendorong masuk batang kejantanannya dengan perlahan meski agak sulit, karena rapatnya dinding yang melindungi jalan menuju ke rahim Yukari. Semakin Johan mendorong masuk, semakin erat rangkulan Yukari di pundaknya, dan semakin tajam pula rintihannya.

Yukari memekik pelan ketika dirinya hampir terasa penuh oleh kehadiran Johan, butir demi butir air mata berjatuhan dari sudut matanya.

“Ma—maaf… Sakit, ya? Jangan menangis…”

Yukari menggeleng pelan. “Sedikit…”

Sambil mengusap air mata yang berjatuhan dari sudut mata Yukari, Johan memulai irama persetubuhannya. Desah nafas berganti menjadi erangan yang seirama dengan ritme mereka saat ini. Perih yang tadi sempat menghantui Yukari pun kini hilang entah ke mana, digantikan dengan ombak kenikmatan yang menyapu bersih akal sehatnya. Dinginnya angin dari AC yang berhembus di dalam kamar pun tidak mampu menjangkau dua sejoli yang tengah terbakar birahi di atas ranjang yang mulai berderit karena senggama mereka.

 “Yukari… Sayangku…” bisik Johan penuh cinta di telinga Yukari yang sedari tadi dihisap dan dijilat olehnya. Tangannya tidak pernah berhenti meremas-remas buah dada Yukari selagi pinggulnya bergerak semakin cepat, sesekali menghujam satu titik yang membuat Yukari semakin terbuai karenanya. “Yukari… Yukari, sayang… Aku mencintaimu…”

“Ah, ah…!” Erangan Yukari semakin tajam di kala impuls-impuls kenikmatan yang diberikan Johan mengguncang syarafnya. Dinding-dinding intimnya semakin berkedut, menjepit Johan di dalam. “Johan… Johan, lagi… Di situ…”

Bunyi derit ranjang semakin keras, menandakan persetubuhan mereka semakin cepat. Tubuh mereka berdua semakin basah karena keringat, tapi mereka tidak peduli. Tubuh Yukari yang lebih kecil sedikit terhentak di bawah dominasi Johan, terlihat dari buah dadanya yang berguncang naik-turun di dalam cengkraman Johan. Kedua tangannya kini terangkat ke atas, tertahan oleh kuatnya pegangan tangan Johan yang satu lagi.

“ _Shit_ , sebentar lagi…” umpat Johan di balik desahannya. Ketika dia hendak menarik dirinya keluar, Yukari langsung melingkarkan kedua kakinya di pinggang Johan, melarangnya pergi.

“Jangan… jangan di luar…” mohon Yukari, sorot matanya terlihat sangat berharap. “Di dalam saja, Johan… Tidak apa-apa…”

“Yukari…”

Yukari tersedak salivanya sendiri ketika merasakan hujaman pada mulut rahimnya semakin kuat. Kedua tangannya yang dikunci oleh Johan bergerak-gerak tidak sabar, kakinya bergetar hebat menyambut klimaks yang baru pertama kali dirasakan olehnya. Dinding intimnya berdenyut-denyut geli seiring dengan gesekan demi gesekan, membuatnya mabuk bukan kepalang

“A-ah… Ah— ah, Johaaann!”

Tepat ketika Yukari orgasme, Johan melepaskan benihnya di dalam rahim Yukari. Johan mencium dahi Yukari dengan penuh sayang sebelum ciumannya turun ke bibir, membungkam desahan Yukari yang masih sedikit terguncang karena orgasme pertamanya.

“Johan, ada yang keluar…” keluh Yukari ketika merasakan luapan benih yang bercampur dengan cairan cintanya keluar dari dalam lubang yang masih tersumbat oleh batang kejantanan Johan.

“Biarkan saja. Tidak apa-apa, ‘kan?”

Yukari mengangguk malu-malu, kemudian dikecupnya bibir suaminya. “Aku juga mencintaimu, Johan…”

Malam itu belum berakhir, namun mereka memutuskan untuk segera menyusup ke balik selimut setelah menikmati malam pertama mereka.

 

-fin-


End file.
